Final Fantasy IX2 Twilight of Gaia
by lark09
Summary: One year later, Gaia is living a very hopeful age. However, the four jewels are being hunted again and a new, yet old, evil rises up across the land. Can Zidane and his friends defeat this new threat?
1. Dreams Can Fly High

Disclaimer:

1- Final Fantasy IX characters are propriety of Squaresoft.

2- Some occurrences from the original game were altered (Vivi and Kuja are alive, for example...)

3- English is not my first language, actually, I´m still learning it, so it may have grammatical mistakes, sorry...

I- DREAMS CAN FLY HIGH

Although it was already late at night, there were two men still working hard in the great hall of inventions of Lindblum. There was no inhabitant of the greatest nation in the Mist Continent who didn´t know this place, the craddle of all the airships that, since Hilda Garde 3, a revolutionary creation that no longer needed mist to fly , spread out and become popular by several other nations.

The first man was Cid Fabool, regent of the city and also a great inventor, the one who just made such discovery, and the other one was the real engineer Zebolt, Cid´s conrade in his inventions. They´ve been working for hours and it was already possible to see a sign of fatigue behind the old inventor´s always alive and excited eyes.

- Sir, it may be better to rest, you´ve been here for a long time- said the engineer.

- Rest?-Cid said, I have already rested for years, stuck in that pathetic form which inhibited me from thinking I have to regain the lost time.

Zebolt quickly agreed, his years of coexistence with the regent´s temperament knew that he had no intention of stopping there.

- Lindblum lost so much time while I continued in that way- said Cid- I couldn´t do anything, I tried to follow my father´s image and govern this nation by valuing our people, who are the most precious thing we´ve got and what could I do when that Eidolon attacked us? Nothing...I failed with my father, with my kingdom and with myself...

-Don´t be so harsh with yourself, sir. The city is largely restored now, just like South Gate and I´m sure nobody blames you because everybody in Lindblum loves his regent.

-...

"Poor regent- the engineer thought- He always welcomed every kind of people to his castle and always was a fair and gentle king, such an admirable person like his ancestors...I think I can understand the huge pain he must have felt when he couldn´t avoid the destruction of Lindblum, Burmecia and Alexandria"

-Well, let´s go- Cid continued- You can go if you´re tired, but I´m staying here at least until we define the main structure of Hilda Garde 5. Oh, Zebolt, I just can´t believe we´re about to finish my latest airship!

-That´s true, sir, and you´ve been more excited since the success of nº3.

-Of course! It will be another great historical moment of this nation!

They weren´t completely alone, though. Both of them haven´t noticed yet, but a tiny shadow kept watching them from above, hiding itself behind a large gear. and, suddenly, jumped on Cid´s back.

-OOOOOOOOOOOHHHH hi daddy, you´re right, it´s gonna be a historical moment, so what about a big party to celebrate it? May I? May I? May I?

Hanged on his cloak, there was a little blue-haired girl who must be at least 6. she had a small horn on her head and a beautiful pink ribbon around her neck.

-Eiko!-exclaimed Cid, trying to get rid of her, while the engineer laughed-How long have you been here, you wicked little kid? You should be sleeping by now.

-I can´t sleep, so I decided to play "where´s daddy in the castle?" But it was way too easy since you´re ALWAYS in this room full of old stuff-she anwered

-Ok, you´ve found me, so, go to bed now.

-I´m not going until you promise we´ll have a party to celebrate your new flying thing.

-Hmmm sir, if you allow me to say...I think it´s not a bad idea at all...-Zebolt said

-...celebrating?...it´s ok, I can think about it, but, of course, we also have to get...

-...mom´s permission- Eiko completed- Since when she turned you back to a human, you don´t make any move without asking her first, hehe...

-What!?...hahahahahaha well, well, maybe you´re right, we ought to celebrate this new step...actually, I was already thinking about celebrating...

-But you must invite everybody, ok? I mean Garnet, Zidane, Quina, Freya...hmm...you may forget about Steiner and Amarant if you want...ehehe, just kidding, you have to invite them too- she said

-And...what about Vivi?- Cid asked, with a intriguing look at his adopted daughter.

-Eh...you may invite him as well...oh, and don´t forget the guys from the theater.

-No problem, these ones I´ll call through Baku...-he said, and turned himself to the big table where was the new project- But we have to finisht this before and make sure everything is gonna be fine and...huh, where´s Eiko?

-She already left- the engineer answered- She said we "gotta find the purple mog and ask for his help".

-That energetic girl...but, to tell the truth, I think Hilda and I did pretty well at adopting her. She fills this castle with joy and life, sometimes it´s hard to believe that she used to live alone in that village...

-And you and Lady Hilda look a lot happier since when you adopted her last year, sir.

-Yeah- Cid agreed, going to the window and watching the peaceful night sky of the city- Lindblum began to rebuild itself and nowadays there are just a few traces of that attack. So, we have to enjoy this peace, because one thing I´ve learned is that we never know how long it will last.

He stayed there, lost in his thoughts for a couple of minutes, then turned back to his table and to his loyal friend:

-Come on, let´s finish this. After all, we have to show something real and concrete to our lovely guests-said the cheerful regent, going back to work.

***IX***


	2. Dreamer Eyes

II- DREAMER EYES

It was almost impossible to see that cave from the outside, and even the few ones who managed to notice the small crack had no idea of how large was its interior, which was the home of and old master Qu´and his grandson for time ago, it was common to see them observing the wide blue sky above with a deep mist below.

-Why do you want to know where you came from?- the Qu´ asked

-Grandpa- replied a little boy. His clothes were a bit larged compared to his size and he had a big, pointy-hat as his face, only a pair of bright eyes could be seen, but it was clearly possible to see something disturbing him.- When I was in Treno, some boys said I´m not like you and them...I know you adopted me, but sometimes I just can´t stop thinking about where I belong...

-Vivi- the old man said- Listen, it doesn´t matter if you have your differences. I brought you here and I don´t have any regrets, do you know why? Because fate has given me the world´s greatest treasure and I won´t stop you if you want to search more about yourself someday, just don´t forget one thing, Vivi: it all doesn´t matter, it won´t make you better or worse than what you are today.

-Grandpa...

-All right, now let´s get in because it´s almost lunch time and if you keep staying here I´m gonna eat it all. I´m REALLY hungry today...

-...and everytime- the little boy whispered

-What did you say?

-Nothing...ehehehe

-HAHAHAHAHAHA

Today, years later, in that same cave, the same little boy was on that same balcony watching the same blue sky, although neither his grandfather or the mist were there anymore. Now everyone is able to see the nice view of the continent and the beautiful Ceebell river coming from Alexandria Plateau.

"Everything is so different without the mist...-Vivi thought- Mist...how come that treacherous mist lurking with monsters everywhere be the responsible of our existence?...I know I couldn´t do anything for Mr.288 and everybody else, but I still hope that someday people will undestand that we aren´t war tools."

-Grandpa- he said- I still miss you so much, I can´t deny it, but I promised to follow your advice and don´t let anything keep me down. I know you can understand me. I´ve learned so many things while traveling with Zidane, Garnet, and every friend I´ve got since that trip to Alexandria, when I was able to know the entire world, so big as you used to say. You know, I´m keeping that fake ticket as a memento...by the way, it was Puck who "helped" me to see the play...Puck, I wonder if he´s alright...maybe he´s back in Burmecia.

-EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH VIVIIIIII- something screamed, just like a purple lightning coming to him.

-What? Artem...-the little mage said, right before the collision...

-...ouch...that hurted...sorry...I just...

-I know- Vivi said, getting up- It´s ok, I´m kind of used to tripping and falling...are you still using that...

-Shhhh- the moogle said- I still got a little bit hehe, you know, that theater girl and I made a deal...but sorry anyways, I lost control after arguing with that punk Mois...ok, this is for you.

-Is this...an invitation?-Vivi asked, surprised- Party in Lindblum...Hilda Garde 5...this is amazing, but I´m not sure if I should go...

-You know, it was the young angry lady who asked me to deliver it...so I think she´ll get really upset if you ignore it, kupo...- Artemicion suggested.

-Eiko? So I guess everybody is going too...

-Ok, you´re the one who should decide what to do. Now, I´m going away ´cause there are six more invitations to deliver. Bye bye, kupo...oh, and...about that...

-...don´t worry- vivi replied- Nobody in the Central is gonna find out

-Thanks! I promise I´m gonna deliver everything properly this time- he said, flying away from the balcony

After seeing him going away, the little mage looked at the invitation once more..."From Eiko to my beloved friends",it said in the title...he looked again at the horizon...Artemicion was already far, dancing in the sky among those airships and getting more and more distant...he kept watching them until his glowing eyes couldn´t see them anymore.

-...yes, grandpa...even if my body stop and perish someday, I´m not gonna live worrying about it anymore, now I know what I have to do: I have to fight...fight for a future of hope for me and the remaining Black Mages, while I´m alive or just "working", I have to do this...it´s not gonna be easy, but, at least, I´m not alone anymore since I´ve got them around me...and you inside me.

***IX***

Note: It´s not been easy for me to translate this fanfic to English and, from now on, the chapters are VERY bigger than this one, so, I´m going to publish chapter 3 only if I get any review ;)


	3. Change of Pace

III- CHANGE OF PACE

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, DID YOU JUST SEE THAT?- a voice screamed among the crowd of players and spectators who left the Card Game Stadium, the biggest entertainment event in Treno, the sleepless city, where is located the elite of the Mist Continent,.However, there´s always a second face for everything and this gorgeous city is not an exception. Besides the luxurious buildings and people, there´s another world in Treno, clearly different from the first one: the subworld, the world where people have no reasons to boast themselves. It is said that fate may bring those who were born in the world from above to the the subworld, but the ones from the subworld can only reach the world from above in their dreams.

And, among that crowd, someone from this subworld, wearing a big brown leather coat, walked with some difficulty.

-Watch your step, Mario! Someone may find us out!- a voice that were not suitable to an adult man whispered.

-But Natalie, I can´t see anything in the dark...-another voice answered, coming from his belly, this time

-...all right, there´s an alley near here, we can get a rid of it there.

-Ain´t we gonna give it back to the old man?- the second voice asked

-Never mind, that old drunk doesn´t even know where´s his own head and...

-HEY, wach out, bastard!-a man screamed after being hit

-Sorry sir, I guess the city height is getting me dizzy...- he whispered- Mario, hurry up!

Some time later, the strange man went to the alley and split up into two.

-Unfortunately, we only got the second prize...I thought we could win with that cards we gathered all this time, such as your Namingway...- Natalie said

-Yeah...arf...arf...- Mario agreed, he was still very tired of carrying the young girl all the way- Anyways, we´re lucky ´cause nobody found out about our disguise.

-Forget it, I just can´t stop wondering how did that thug get so powerful cards...

-And everybody there got scared when looked at him...he must be someone important.

The two kids kept talking about the tournament winner and didn´t realize when someone else went to the alley, slowly approaching them. Suddenly, it all happened in a flash:

-MWAHAHAHAHAHA, FOOL KIDS!- an unknown man cried, after grabbing something and run

-Hey- Natalie exclaimed-What was that...HE TOOK OUR CARDS!!

-COME BACK HERE!-the two little kids screamed, chasing the thief.

And so, the pursuit started. The thief, after reaching the corner, quickly got into the Blacksmith´s :

-May I help you, friend?- the shop assistant asked

-Yes! Have you got Running Shoes?!!- the burglar asked

-Oh yes, but you must bring Battle Boots and Emer...

-HE´S HERE!!!-Natalie said, coming in

-Never mind, get out my way!-the man cried, pushing the clerk and jumping from the window behind him

-YOU´RE NOT ESCAPING!!!-the kids screamed, jumping as well, right after knocking down some vials of Potions, Remedys and Echo Screens.

-...I hate my job...-the clerk said

They kept the desperate chase, running three times around Queen Stella´s house; getting a little wet by jumping across a wall and forgetting about the fountain on the other side and passing by the old drunk who was singing some incomprehensible song near the Weapon Shop:

-Hey kids-he asked-Did you see who stole my coat? I´m freezing here...

-IN THE TRASHCAN NEAR THE STADIUM!-Natalie replied

-Natalie, that guy...he´s that four-armed man, ain´t he?

-EVEN IF HE WERE THE "FOUR-LEGGED MAN" I WOULDN´T LET HIM RUN FASTER THAN ME!!!-the girl answered, as red as a tomato

-He got into the Auction House- Mario said

-So that´s where we go.

The Auction House is another must-see attraction of Treno, although only the wealthiest have what it takes to get the extremely rare relics and collection itens that were displayed was also the place where the important families used to solve their differences, always trying to overbid its rival. It became a tradition since when Mr. Calwell´s son started showing off his Mini-Cid to Mr. Ivasil´s and he made his father get the entire minicollection of the Knights of Pluto.

However, when Natalie and Mario tried to go inside, they were stopped by the guards.

-Kids are not allowed here

-But...

-There´s no "but", little girl-the man replied- Go home because it´s already late.

-...but it´s ALWAYS late here...

-Too bad huh? Now get out!

-AAAARGH, THIS IS NOT FINISHED YET!!!-Natalied cried

On the other side, the thief was celebrating, happy and a little tired:

-Too easy...first, I distract the victim by running around the city and then, suddenly, I enter the Auction House and get myself into the clients and, finnaly, I escape by the backdoor avoiding being seen...P-E-R-F-E-C-T, now, What do we have here...rare cards, huh? What is happening with kids these days? First that boy wearing a pointy-hat, and now those two...

-Hmm...so you´re still acting like a rat...-a strange voice said

-Who said that?!- the thief protested

-Have you forget my voice, Gilgamesh?

-H...H...H-HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY NAME!!?

-I didn´t know that your reputation as a card player and a treasure hunter was sustained by stealing stuff from kids- a tough, red-haired man said, coming by the street

-AMARANT!!!- Gilgamesh exclaimed, really surprised- Flaming Amarant, what do you want?

-I just hate seeing types like you in such a shameful situation...Raphael and Siegfried are gonna overcome you if you keep doing like this...just give that cards back to the kids and go away.

-Give back?- the thief asked, laughing- Let´s see if I got the point...this city´s most wanted and stoned-heart brigand is protecting mere children? It´s hard to believe, although it´s not the first time I see you doing that...

-You should remember I´ve got a deal with the royal guard...-Amarant said

-Oh yeah, of course I remember. I remember how that Tantalus boy just fooled like a baby and...

He couldn´t finish, because Amarant suddenly grabbed his neck against a wall:

-For your own good, I´m telling you that I´m not in a good mood today. So, are you gonna make me ask you to give the cards back again?

-Ok, ok, they´re here, look!- the thief agreed, after seeing the well-sharpened claw on his hand

-Good...now just scram.

-Yes, yes!!!-then he runned away, way faster than before with the kids.

Amarant looked at the stolen cards for a while..."So it´s never too late to start over...that´s typical of you, right, Zidane? Maybe this is not only a pile of crap at all..."

When he got to the street of the Inn, it didn´t take too long to find out who he was looking for:

-Hey, brats!- he screamed

-Natalie, look, it´s the guy that won the tournament!- Mario said, astonished

-Why is he here?

-You better be more careful next time- Amarant said, handing over the cards

-These are our cards!- the two exclaimed, surprised

-You were lucky because I saw everything and I already knew how that loser acts when robbing someone so I waited for him outside the auction.-he explained

-So you knew about our disguise all the time?-Natalie asked, a little hesitant, though

-Yeah, but I dind´t care...actually, it´s interessant to see ambitious kids like you.

-Thanks for keeping our secret safe...-Mario said- By the way, how did you get those amazing cards of yours?

-I gathered them around the world some time ago

-Cool...ok, let´s get going or mom will find out we´re not sleeping...and thanks again

-Never mind...

-Bye bye

When they were gone, Amarant was surprised by a female voice:

-You really changed...- a young woman said. She was beautiful, with short brown hair and carried a big axe

-Really? If you´re talking about being a good samaritan, I guess it´s also suitable for you: Lani, the Guardian of Moogles

-Maybe...-Lani said, kind of embarassed- By the way, since we´re talking about moogles...

-What´s this?-Amarant asked, taking the envelope she just handed to him

-I met Artemicion some hours ago-she explained- Since I was coming to Treno, he asked me to deliver it to you while he headed to Burmecia.

-An invitation from that noisy brat...a party in Lindblum-he read- It´s amazing how she can make an uproar just with writings...

-So the rumors are true...I heard that Cid was planning to have a big party...are you coming?

-Guess I have no choice...

-So you really miss your old friends- Lani insinuated

-There´s nothing to do with it! I´m just tired of dealing with stupid and simpleton people-Amarant protested, leaving her alone in the street- I want to clear my head for a while and that´s all.

-...somethings never change no matter how much time had passed...I wonder if it´s true...- Lani said.

***IX***


	4. Dragon Heart

IV- DRAGON HEART

Artemicion wasn´t so cheerful and brimming with energy to fly and deliver letters as before. In fact, the main representative of Mognet System started to get tired right after passing by Treno.

-Oh- he whispered- I´m hungry...I don´t remember that delivering letters was so exhausting, kupo...I wish I had an airship...or at least have Stiltizkin´s guts...there it is! North Gate! Burmecia is just a little walk after it!

South and North Gate were, originally, a symbol of friendship between the two great nations of Mist Continent. People from the northern area, ruled by Alexandria, asked for a Gate Pass at South Gate to get to Cid´s territory, in the South. However, until some years ago, Queen Brahne´s selfish acts turned those gates into symbols of war and rivalry. Nowadays, Brahne´s daughter, Garnet, became a fine queen and North Gate got back to normal little by little; lots of people were seem passing by, landing airships and coming from the cable Berkmea cable cars run from the top of the mountain range down to cliffs on either side. On the Alexandrian side, the cable car station can be exited going toward Dali in one direction and Treno in another. They´re working again since when Cid applied his steam engine on them, just like he did with the latest airships, and this was helpful and turned people life easier, especially for who can´t buy an airship. Kids were running everywhere with their parents and throwing pieces of Gysahl Greens to the chocobos.

-I wonder if all these people are going to Lindblum...-the moogle said- Or maybe they´re going to that beautiful circus at South Gate.

He kept watching everybody until reach to the other side, but he was surprised by an unmistakable smell

-This is...Kupo Nut!!!-he exclaimed

Kupo Nut was nothing but an ordinary nut to the humans, but, for moogles, it was the greatest delicacy ever!

So, the purple moogle happily headed towards a cave in the plains aside from the Gate.

-Sure is dark here, kupo...-he thought- What so? All I need to find the Kupo Nut is its smell...

The hungry moogle searched the whole cave and, finnaly, he found the Kupo Nut lying on the ground.

-I found it! I´m really lucky today! Think about it, kupo...I was starving, then what did I find? My favorite food!- and he was ready to eat it, but...

-GRRRROOAAAAAAAARRRRGHHHHHH...- a strange sound came from deep in the cave

-What was that, kupo?!- Artemicion screamed

He went carefully to the other side, and there he could see a small blue dragon being surrounded by an angry Grand Dragon.

-Oh no, he´s in danger, kupo! I gotta do something!

The poor thing was so scared that couldn´t even open his Grand Dragon´s claws started to create sparks as it started to roar again.

-Leave him alone!!!- Artemicion screamed, throwing his nut on the monster´s back

-GRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARGHHHH- the huge dragon turned its scary red eyes back to the moogle

-It´s your chance, kupo!- Artemicion said to the blue dragon, while flying quickly to the cave entrance- I´ll take the monster outside, then you run away from here!

Artemicion managed to get out from the cave but a vicious lightning came right after him as the huge dragon went out as well.

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH I´M DEAD!-screamed the moogle

-I got you!- a woman's voice said, grabbing the astonished moogle in the air.

Artemicion looked under the woman's red hood and recognized the face. She was also wearing a red cape over her white vest. Thanks to her, they were able to evade the dragon´s attack.

-FREYA!- he exclaimed, when she got him to the plains again-OH NO, IT´S COMING AGAIN, KUPO!!!

The monster was still angry and came after them again. But, this time, the burmecian jumped high to the sky while the dragon went towards Artemicion.

-Hey, are you leaving me here!!?- the moogle cried, in surprise

Then, suddenly, something fell from the sky and hit the dragon, creating a dazzling light. Righ after it, Freya appeared on the monster´s back pulling a bloody spear out from its skin and jumping again to the plains. Once she got there, she fixed her sharp-pointed spear in the ground.

-Freya, what are you doing!?- asked Artemicion- The monster is gonna attack us, kupo!

-Do not worry- she replied- The Grand Dragon won´t do anything to us, it was just scared.

The two moved away from there. Artemicion always looked at back to have sure the monster won´t follow them anymore until he saw it coming back to the cave.

-I wonder if that blue dragon was able to escape, kupo...

-He´s fine- Freya said- Actually, it was because of him that I came here. Seems like he got lost.

-Where´s he?

-I don´t know, but I saw he´s flying away from the cave right after the Grand Dragon.

-Grand Dragons are so dangerous monsters, kupo!- he said, angry

-Not at all- Freya replied- Usually, they don´t attack unless they feel frightned. That one was a female and I´ve been watching it for several days; they used to be more hostile in the period of laying eggs so some dragon knights must watch them and keep everybody away from their nests.

-I´m sorry, kupo...I was so hungry that I didn´t even notice where I got myself into...

-It´s ok, you´re not the only one. That moogle called Moguta went there other day for the same reasons...

-Er...I´m really tired of flying all the way to here...oh, yeah, this is for you- he said, giving the invitation to her.

-There will be a party in Lindblum in one week-Artemicion continued- Eiko asked me to deliver an invitation to you.

-Eiko! How I miss her...-the dragon knight said

-She made seven invitations and I´ve delivered yours, Vivi´s and Amarant´s. Now I´m going to Alexandria ´cause everybody else must be there, but I´m still so tired...

-Hey, look!- Freya exclaimed, sighting something

The small blue dragon came flying to them. It looked really cheerful.

-Why did he come back?- Artemicion asked

-Maybe he wants to thank you.

-HIEEEEEEEAAARRR- the creature cried, throwing Artemicion at his back

-Hey!

-I got it, he´s saying he will take you to Alexandria- Freya said

-Really!?- the moogle was surprised- Are you really gonna take me there? Thanks buddy!

-Try to be more careful from now on- Freya suggested

-Ok! Now let´s get going.

So, the small dragon and his new friend flew towards Aerbs Mountains at great speed. Aerbs Mountains are a long chain of branching peaks on the Mist Continent. Their altitude effectively separates the continent into three distinct areas. From Burmecia, Alexandria is right after that mountain.

"It´s been a long time since I saw everybody...the restoration of Burmecia and Cleyra have taken over my mind..."

Burmecia is a walled, multi-leveled, and warren-like city-state in the northwestern part of the Mist Continent. It is Freya´s hometown. Inhabited by the Burmecians, Burmecia is showered by a constant rain, which gave it the title of "Realm of Eternal Rain". Just like Cleyra and Lindblum, it was harmed by Queen Brahne in the past, who looked incessantly for the four jewels.

But, with everybody help, the city is being restored.

When Freya got back to Burmecia, a man came after her:

-Freya- he said- The kids told me they saw a dragon right now.

-It´s ok Gray- Freya spoke to her old friend- Just another careless moogle...

-Hmm...Freya, I also heard you´re leading Cleyra´s restoration...

-Yeah, by the way, I was looking for Mylan, Satrea and the others

-Freya- Gray said a little serious- You´ve been working so hard to restore Burmecia, and you´ve been watching the Grand Dragons too and still trains everyday...be careful or you´re gonna overload yourself with all these responsabilities and...

-Gray- she interrupted him- You shouldn´t think like this...look to Doyle and the others kids...we must give them a better future. I´ll make them know the same Burmecia and Cleyra that I used to know years ago no matter what.

-I understand- he replied- But...actually, there are also people who say that you´re doing this to forget that Fratley went to another journey.

-Don´t be ridiculous! He promised that he´d come back so I have nothing to worry about- then she looked at the sky, the rain kept falling at her face while she talked- This time, I have no doubts that he will be back...but what about me? I just couldn´t do anything for Burmecia and Cleyra like I promised. My friends died one by one and I couldn´t help them because I wasn´t strong enough- Somehow, Gray was able to identify a tear coming from her green eyes among that raindrops on her face.

-Freya- he said- You´re the strongest person I ever know. Unfortunately, sometimes we can´t keep the promises we do, but it´s not your fault.

-Gray...

-WOW! AN INVITATION TO A PARTY!!! I´M GOING WITH YOU OK!?-someone said after reading the invitation on her hand.

-Puck!- she exclaimed

-Lord Puck!- Gray said

-Just call me "Puck"- the little boy answered

-His Majesty is worried about you.

-Why doesn´t he leave me alone?- Puck complained- I´m gonna leave this place again this way...

-Don´t say that...-Gray said- He just cares about you.

-I know, I know...

-That´s true, Puck- Freya said, watching the far cave where Artemicion and the blue dragon were before-We, Burmecians, are like this. Just like a Grand Dragon that protects its eggs from everything...we too...we sacrifice ourselves for the ones we love. We have a dragon heart so we´re going to work hard and get back everything we lost, and we´ll never give up or get discouraged...never.

***IX***

I know I suck at writing, but please, take it easy on me, I´m still not good enough^^

- Preview of Chapter 5 -

Artemicion got to Alexandria, but someone there is really upset about Tantalus new play…and seems like Ruby´s hiding some secret; who´s going to find it out first?


	5. Secrets, Stars and Moogles

V- SECRETS, STARS AND MOOGLES

-What? Let me see if I got it...are you charging me 250 Gil to sleep here?- a stylish, well- dressed young man complained.

-Sir- the manager replied- We´ve got only one vacancy left today, and let me remind you that this is the best inn of this city.

-This is robbery for me!- the other man protested, inflexible- Oh, why did I come to this city, after all? I hope I can go back soon to Lindblum where the true theather awaits for me.

-But sir, aren´t you going to stay here for only 270 Gil?

-WHAT!!? You´ve just told me it was 250!

-No sir, I was clear when I said 290...-the man said

-Listen to me, you stinky treacherous fish, if you´ve possibly been thinking about...

-Wait!- said a hippo-like kid who just walked in.

-Oh, dad...-he continued- Still doing those nasty things?

-But Hippaul...-said the man

-I´ll handle this- Hippaul replied- Listen, Mr. Bridges, my father was just telling you that our vacancies are really limited these days. Besides, we´re trying to build more rooms.

-Yes, but you´re charging too much- the young man said

-You´re right, what my father did wasn´t correct. I´d be delighted to offer you a room for 180 Gil plus a 10% discount for the inconvenience, what do you say?

-...hmm...that´s ok...I´m goint to stay here for about a week, I have to go now but I´ll be back at night, and you- he pointed Hippaul´s father out with his finger- Maybe it´s about time to get your retirement and let your son run your business

He said that and went out in a hurry.

-Hippaul, we´ll have to close our business if you keep giving discounts like that...- the man censured.

-But dad, if you continue charging too much, there won´t be any guest left to give a discount to...-Hippaul tried to say

-HAHAHAHAHAHA don´t worry, just remember we have the only decent inn of Alexandria. Cocky travelers like him will find themselves forced to stay here- the man laughed

-I don´t think so- the boy said- Theodore said his father is gonna turn their house into an inn and seems like Doug from the item shop wants to do the same...Alexandria has so many visitors these days.

-WHAAAAAAAAAAT!? GRRRRRR CURSE THOSE COPY-CATS...Hippaul, go out and tell our new price to everyone, 150 Gil per night!

-But dad...-the boy said, spooky

-GOOOOOOOOOOO- the man screamed.

-Ok, ok...hehe "Changing his mind wasn´t so difficult at all" - he thought after going out

But the boy was right. Alexandria evolved so much in two years. With Cid´s help, the city technology became even with Lindblum´s and, just like there, the castle doors were opened to the population, especially its library. Many people used to borrow its books to read at home; books about romance, theatral plays and even about the Eidolons, the guardians of Gaia and their mysteries. For some, the pain of losing someone dear won´t let people forget that tragedy some years ago so easily, but there are courageous ones who loved to know more about those creatures and wouldn´t lose one single opportunity to read about them. Yes, every Alexandrian citizen agrees that this is just the best place to live.

-THIS IS THE WORST PLACE TO LIVE!- Lowell screamed on the street, right after leaving the inn- If it wasn´t by that little kid, I´d be extorted...what am I still doing here??

-But it´s not my fault- he continued- Those pointy-hat freaks bursted on my stage in Lindblum just when I was about to...

-See, Theodore- a little girl carrying a balloon screamed when she saw some advise on the wall- Tantalus will present a new play in Lindblum.

-Hey, it´s gonna be on the day of the party...that´s cool, daddy said he´ll take me there with him- the boy said happily

-What!?- Lowell protested, passing by- Those bastards are going to stage again? Excuse me kids, let me see that...

"Tantalus proudly presents, Star-Crossed Lovers, the sad story of four inseparable friends: Daena, Matilda, Escad and Irwin; but a impossible love has sent them in dischord. Will tradition be stronger than the human heart?

Starring: Ruby, as Matilda

August 1st 1802, on Lindblum´s Castle"

-This can´t be...-Lowell said- That Ruby and her stupid friends are taking all my glory, I wonder how does she do that...she must have some kind of...

-Hey guys!-screamed another boy joining the others- Have you seen my cat? He disappeared again...

-Yeah!- Theodore cried- It´s time to play "Where´s Mittens?" and I´m going to win this time for sure!

So the kids ran away and left Lowell alone.

-...she must have-he continued-...a secret! Yes, some unfair trick to increase her popularity...and if she really has one, I´ll find out!

Meanwhile, in the minitheater built in the city underground, Blank and Marcus, two guys from Tantalus, looked a bit worried with something:

-Are you sure, bro?- Marcus asked, he still couldn´t believe in what he heard

-Of course!- Blank replied- I heard when she said "This is my secret; tonight I´ll meet him..."

-Ruby is a little crazy but she would never do such a thing...

-Shut up!-Blank screamed, he was very angry because of that- How could she do this!? I thought she liked me

-But...you never cared about her, why are you now...

-SHE JUST CAN´T DO IT!!!- he protested

"Wow, it looks like someone here is a little jealous- Marcus thought- Now that she has many admirers, he´s starting to get mad..."

Both of them were too busy to notice someone who just sneaked behind a balcony, trying to hear their conversation:

-Well, well, the two criminals are discussing and seems like it´s about her-Lowell thought

-But I´m not letting that girl have her way- Blank said, hitting a table with his hand- I´ll find out who is she in love with...I bet it´s that Weimar guy, he´s always flerting with her, or even Lowell...

-Did I just hear my name?-Lowell whispered a little surprised and accidentally hit the flower pot near him

-Who´s there!?- Blank asked when he saw the broken pot

-...k-kwehhhh- said a voice coming from there

-Oh, it´s just a chocobo passing by...-Marcus said

-I need to be more careful...-the false chocobo thought-I guess I´ll no longer complain about starring I Wish I Were a Chocobo...

-But bro...-Marcus continued- What are you gonna do?

-I don´t know, but I´ll definitively find out her secret!!!-Blank screamed

-SECRET!!?-Lowell exclaimed

-WHO´S THERE!!?- Blank asked again, confused

-...kupo...- said the voice coming from the balcony again

-Just a moogle this time...

"I was right, I couldn´t hear them very well but I clearly heard when he said about Ruby´s secret and I´ll find it out...I think it´s enough, I better go away before I make another mistake..."- Lowell thought, then he left the theater

-Ok, now let´s plan everything to unmask her...- Blank continued

A few minutes ago, in the kitchen of Alexandria Castle, the cooks looked a little nervous:

-Chief Quina! Chief Quina!- one of them cried- We´ve run out of condiments

-So what are you waiting for?- the chief replied- Go get more in the city

-But there´s no more, chief. We´ve looked in the whole city already and everybody said the cargo ship from Dali won´t come until the next week...

-You just didn´t search well-the chief said, angry- Keep an eye on the cauldron while I´m out.

-Ok

Everybody knew that Quina used to be severe with his pupils, but who would dare to censure one of the best gourmets in the land? That´s the gift that he inherited from his race, the Qu´s. Besides, his/her former master, Quale, is one of the most famous in the area.

-Well...-s/he whispered when got to the city by boat- I have to cook the same recipe everyday since I came back to this job...I wish I could cook something different and special...frogs for example, but Dagger thinks it´s disgusting, I just can´t understand her tastes...

Blank and Marcus passed by Quina at that moment, but they were in a hurry and didn´t see him/her.

-Ok bro- Marcus said- Let´s eat something ´cause this talk about Ruby´s secret got me hungry...

-All right, but we gotta talk more about it...-Blank replied, and so they headed to the tavern

-...what?- Quina asked- He got hungry after talking about Ruby´s secret...OF COURSE! SHE MUST HAVE SOME SECRET RECIPE, MAYBE SOMETHING TAUGHT BY HER GREAT-GRANDMOTHER AND...I HAVE TO FIND IT OUT!

Near there, on the main square, Lowell was coming back to the inn when a little girl called him:

-Mr. Lowell!

-What? Oh, hi Ilia...-he said

-I was looking for you, grandma told me to give you this- she said, giving him a big parcel- It´s your package.

-Wow, thank you very much! Please tell your grandmother I´ll go there tomorrow in the morning to give the money.

-It´s ok. You know, I asked grandma to make one for me too; it´s so cute...-the girl said, with a bright in her eyes.

-Hey Ilia!- exclaimed other girl who was playing with a rope- Come play with us!

-I´m coming!- she replied- Bye, Mr. Lowell!

-Bye...and thanks again.

-You´ll see, I´ll break your record today!- Ilia said to the other girls

-Really? I´m not sure, you always say that...

Meanwhile, Lowell couldn´t hold on his happiness:

-This is wonderful! I can find out everything with this, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- he laughed while looked to the package in his hands- Then, I, Lowell Bridges, will become the world´s greatest theater star once more! That stupid Michael is going to regret for calling me a loser, now he´ll have to pay for painting my lovely portrait.

On the dock, Quina was still thinking about what s/he heard, when:

-Quina! Quina!- someone called

-Oh, I remember you...it´s...Artifice, right?- s/he asked

-IT´S ARTEMICION!!!-the moogle screamed so loud that everybody in the city must be sure about his name by now...- This is for you, it´s an invitation from Eiko to a party in Lindblum...hey, are you listening to me?

- Yes, yes, sorry...yes, yes, so kind of her to invite me. Of course I´m going; wherever there´s a party, there is food- Quina replied

-Yeah, I knew you wouldn´t refuse...- Artemicion laughed- But tell me one thing, why are you standing here like a statue?

-Oh nothing, I was just thinking about a way to find out Ruby´s secret...

-I see...well, I guess I´ll go to the castle to deliver the last invitations, see you- the moogle said, taking flight

-Bye bye and thanks- Quina said

However, a couple of minutes later, Artemicion stopped flying at a sudden:

Wait a minute...he said "Ruby´s secret"...but Ruby is that...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH, THAT´S DEFINETIVELY MY LUCKIEST DAY EVER! SO SHE´S KEEPING "IT" AS A SECRET, VERY WELL, SO I...

At the tavern, Blank finally came to a conclusion:

-It´s gonna be tonight, Marcus...

-And what are we gonna do?- Marcus asked, he was not very convinced yet

-We´ll keep watching her room and when she leaves to meet the bastard, we´ll follow her and catch they both in the act!

-This sounds mad...- Marcus pondered

-Hehe, seems like even Blank has problems with girls, the poor guy...- Ashley, the owner of the tavern, insinued.

-Hey, this is just for being sure that she´s innocent, right, bro?- Marcus asked

-...they´re gonna pay for that...- Blank whispered

-Wow- Ashley laughed- It´s worse than I thought...

-Shut up! You should still be working at the theater instead of disturbing the customers here- Blank protested, standing up; he was very upset yet

- Bro, just forget about this...- Marcus said, trying unsuccessfully to change his mind

-No way, Marcus! I´ve told you that...

BLANK- Tonight...

LOWELL-...I will...

QUINA- ...find out...

ARTEMICION_...Ruby´s secret!!!

And then, the so called night has come; the two moons were shining in all their crimson and bluish splendor, illuminating everything below and revealing a big shadow near the minitheater entrance.

-Hehe, with this new moogle suit I won´t be discovered- Lowell said, sneaking in the minitheater again- Now let´s head to her room...but where exactly could it be?

Some time later, Quina got there:

-I just need to be careful and nobody is gonna notice me- s/he whispered, suddenly disapearing after casting VANISH on him/herself- Secret recipe, here I go!

Inside the theater, a little purple shadow appeared behind a curtain:

-Just a bit more and I´ll find it- Artemicion whispered- My striped purple fur will become even more adorable!

And in front of Ruby´s bedroom, Blank and Marcus were hiding behind some pots and boxes:

-She´s just pretending to be asleep to fool me, but she´ll actually go out anytime to meet him...-Blank said

-I can´t believe this...-Marcus replied

Meanwhile, Lowell changed his mind; instead of coming to her room, he decided to look for clues everywhere:

-Oh, I forgot how difficult it is to see through this costume, I ought to remember to make some holes on the mask...but where did she hide that secret, after all ? - he wondered

Quina, who already knew that place, quickly got to Ruby´s room and walked in, but he hadn´t seen Blank and Marcus on the way:

-...B-Bro, did you see that? The door opened by itself...- Marcus said, a little surprised and scared

-It´s just the wind. You left the front door opened...

Thanks to his small size, Artemicion was able to get to her room by the window near the curtain:

-It´s here. She´s sleeping...-he whispered when he saw Ruby on the bed

Then, he looked at the table beside the door, there were lots of accessories for women like Barrets, Fairy Earrings and three vials: one containing Maiden Prayer, the other one had Oglop Oil and the third one had some purple substance like a...

"There it is! SUPERSLICK!" the moogle thought

Quina was already inside but s/he didn´t notice Artemicion on the window, so he headed to the vials on the table looking for anything that resembled like an ingredient:

-Hmmm...what is this? Let me see...-s/he whispered, lifting the vial

-Super slick, here I go...- Artemicion said- Oh, I´m so happy and...huh?

Then he noticed the vial floating in the air...

-...w-what...is...this?...GHOST!!- he screamed in the middle of the bedroom

-What!!?- Quina exclaimed, but the only thing s/he could see was a swift purple shadow going out by the window, then s/he got so scared that he spilled the containing of the vial on Ruby before running away...- AAAAAAAHHHH!! A GHOST, I´M OUTTA HERE!!!

On the outside...

-What was that? A scream?- Marcus asked

-OHHHHH NOW I GOT IT!- Blank replied- She´s not going anywhere; HE is the one who came meet her...all right, I´m going there!!!

-But bro...I heard someone saying something about a ghost...

-That´s nonsense, Marcus!

-What is happening here?- Ruby said, she got up scared because of the screams and the oil on her face- What the hell´s happening here? What´s this on my face?...

Suddenly, the door opened with a kick:

-NOW I GOT YOU AND...-Blank cried right after coming in, but then he looked inside...- AAAAAAAAAAHHHH IT´S A GHOST!

-RUN MARCUS!- he continued, passing by his friend in a flash

-But what...-Marcus said

Cinna, another member of Tantalus who just heard the noisy from his room, got a candle and went downstairs to see what was happening:

-What´s going on? Why is everyone screaming?

-Darn it! I can´t see anything...-Lowell complained- I´ll never find out her secret this way and...

-OUT OF THE WAY!!!- Blank and Marcus said, knocking against the big moogle and leaving the place.

-OOOOOOOOOAAHHH!!!- Lowell slippered and hit his head by knocking against a chair and his mask tore with the collision:

-What is happening here!?- Cinna asked, and then he saw the headless moogle under a chair- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH GHOST! HELP ME!!!

Lowell tried to take the suit off, his head was still hurting, and all he could see was a candle light and Cinna´s face behind it...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! THAT´S A GHOST!!!...

Well, despite the mess, everything, or almost everything, was elucidated on the next day:

-So...all that talk about a secret and meeting someone was just a line from our new play???- Blank asked, embarassed.

-Of course - Ruby replied- And what did ya think I was doin´ ?

-I told you...-Marcus said

-...huh...well...I´m really sorry...-Blank said

-So silly...-the girl laughed- Now let´s back to work, I was talking with Baku and I think there´s an extra line we could put and...

But the supernatural facts from that night still haunt everybody and nobody dared to pass near the theater at night since then, because him, the Ghost of Alexandria, might be there, wandering around...and nobody knows exactly what it looks like, since people have different versions about it...

ARTEMICION- It´s a horrible ghost! It looks like a scary flying vial, I swear!!!

BLANK- It´s a horrible ghost! It looks like a zombie with messy hair, I swear!!!

QUINA- It´s a horrible ghost! It looks like a shining purple shadow, I swear!!!

CINNA- It´s a horrible ghost! It looks like a giant, headless moogle, I swear!!!

LOWELL- It´s a horrible ghost! It looks like an ugly and scary face holding a candle, I swear!!!

And now, everyone is worried and scared, after all, we never know when the Ghost of Alexandria will attack again...

***IX***

Sorry for the late, but the translation is really hard...

- PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 6 -

It´s a common day at Alexandria Castle, but an unknown visitor may break this peace...forever.


End file.
